Carmine Basco
'Carmine Basco ' is a fictional character on The Young and the Restless, portrayed by Marco Dapper. Storylines Carmine first appears in Genoa City on March 27, 2012, determined to get even with Kevin Fisher for marrying his ex Angelina Veneziano. He gets himself settled in Genoa City, getting himself an apartment and a job as a bartender at Gloworm, which is owned by Kevin's mother Gloria Bardwell. He then tries to get close to Kevin's new wife Chloe Mitchell while also attracting the attention of Abby Newman. When she hires him to tend bar at the annual art gala, he accepts. Chloe finds herself suspecting that Abby may have a crush on the handsome Carmine. Abby and Carmine become friends. On the night of the art gala, Carmine has the truck with all the supplies arrive late so that he can get even with Kevin. He then attempts to kidnap Chloe, but Abby saves her by jumping into his car. She then tells him that she did it because she couldn't handle the pressure of the art gala being a failure. However, Abby, who has pulled various stunts as "The Naked Heiress", tries to take advantage of the situation in order to get more publicity for herself. She ends up regretting it and turns herself and Carmine in, which hurts their friendship. Carmine also loses his job at Gloworm. Abby and Carmine do, however, make up and have sex for the first time on the basketball court, taking their relationship to the next level. The relationship deepens when Abby introduces Carmine, who she believes is a good person, to her friends Devon Hamilton, Eden Baldwin and Kyle Jenkins who are all impressed by him. Abby and Carmine's relationship does, however, damage her friendship with Chloe. Affair with Lauren At some point, Carmine and Abby's relationship ends, and he becomes interested in Lauren Fenmore. She does her best to rebuff his advances because of her marriage to Michael Baldwin, but Carmine refuses to give up. He manages to break down Lauren's defenses, and they end up sleeping together. However, Lauren feels seriously guilty for cheating on her husband and tries to end the affair, but Carmine refuses to believe that she isn't interested in him. Lauren tries to make things work with Michael despite her attraction to Carmine. They continue their affair, but when Micahel finds out, he is devestated, and he and Lauren separate. They soon get back together, but a rejected Carmine posts a sex tape of him and Lauren on the Internet. In an attempt to kill his rival, an outraged Michael points a gun to Carmine's head. He doesn't shoot because Lauren stops him. Fen gets caught on drugs, and his phone is stolen by Carmine, who attempts to drag Lauren in a trap. Lauren arrives at the cabin looking for Fen and finds Carmine instead. He tries to talk to her, but Lauren attempts to leave. Carmine then ties her up and tries to make her feel guilty for ending their affiar. He then confesses that he loves her. She then tries to seduce him in order to convince him to untie her so that she can escape. Meanwhile, Michael tries restrain himself from going after Carmine himself and turns to Paul Williams for help. Kevin tries to help his brother by telling Michael that he may know where Carmine may have taken Lauren. Unable to contain his rage and anger, Michael goes off to the cabin and, upon seeing his enemy, gets into a brawl with Carmine. As Paul arrived with the police, Carmine had escaped while Michael was untying Lauren. Carmine escaped from Genoa City and was seen in a motel room obsessively watching the sex video. When he called Lauren, the police tracked him down to the motel only to find his room empty and the words "You can't erase me" written across a wall. When Michael and Lauren arrived home, their apartment was filled with gas fumes. As Lauren opened the windows, Michael went to shut the stove off only to be knocked out by Carmine. Carmine then grabbed Lauren and stated that would die together. When Paul arrived at the apartment, he saw Lauren holding Carmine at gunpoint. Michael and Paul begged Lauren to not shoot him, saying he isn't worth it. Carmine is arrested and charged with stalking, breaking-and-entering, kidnapping, attempted rape, and two counts of attempted murder. However, Carmine once again managed to escape police custody when he was being transported to the courthouse jail pending trial. Michael and Lauren are put under 24-hour police surveillance, while Carmine began plotting to get to Lauren during her businesswoman of the year ceremony. Carmine, disguised as a police officer, showed up at the ceremony, which was held at the Athletic Club. During the presentation, Gloria, running as M.C., announced a video highlighting Lauren's career, but instead the video shown was of Carmine and Lauren having sex. Humiliated, Fen ran outside and released his frustration and anger, while Carmine watched with delight. Lauren then received a text from Carmine saying he had Fen, so she sneaked away from Gloria and Chloe. While Michael searched for Fen, he received a phone call from Carmine, only to hear Carmine seemingly begging "No" and then a gunshot. Michael ran outside to the alley and found a shaken Lauren standing over Carmine's body and a gun on the ground. Lauren claims her innocent saying she found Carmine on the ground, but did wish that she was the one who shot him. Assuming Fen was the shooter, Michael grabbed the gun and shot it into a wall to cover Fen. Detective Alex Chavez showed and arrested Michael, but was suspicious of Michael and Lauren's answers and Michael's confession. Fen is later seen leaving Crimson Lights with Raven. Fen believes he killed Carmine and confesses to the police. He is arrested and sent to prison where he is protected by another inmate Wolmak. Wolmak tells Fen he will owe him when Wolmak gets out of prison, so Michael visits Wolmak and asks him what it will take for Fen's debt to be repaid. Wolmak tells him Fen's debt will be paid off if he gives him the name of the person who betrayed him. Michael eventually figures out that Carmine was the one who betrayed Wolmak Christine cuts a deal with Fen that if he pleads guilty she will transfer him into a priosn out of state. Following more evidence, Michale eventually finds Carmine very much alive and in the witness protection program. Carmine agrees to tape a video proving he is alive at the time Fen is being sentenced for his murder and Fen is set free. Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Men of Genoa City Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:No Longer on the Show Category:2010s